


Watch on the Windowsill

by allgoodinthebluehood



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, I've been writing happy now its time you feel pain, Lung Cancer, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mom Egbert - Freeform, With Sburb, mwahahaha, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never met her.</p><p>You've never met him.</p><p>But they both feel so familiar.</p><p>They look at you as you breakdown, worried glances at the gash across your stomach. </p><p>But it's ok.</p><p>You remember the names.</p><p>Marissa Egbert.</p><p>Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch on the Windowsill

_You never knew her._

_She was your mother, yes you can recall that, but you never knew her as a mother._

_More like a patient. Or a survivor (you wish)._

_Your dad would tell you that she had (oh how you hate using past tense so many times but this time it's in another universe so it shouldn't hurt as much. right?) the same buck teeth and smile that you have today and that the magic tricks you performed would always keep a part of her alive. He had said before that they both survived something that generation but you never knew what then. A disease? A trend? A war? A war was close but not quite to what he had insinuated then. You now know what he meant but you hadn't met the same fate as him and your mom._

_On Sundays, which was the day they had met and got married (he said that he met her at a church trying to learn how to pray because she was an atheist before and he had to try to not laugh as she used the wrong hand), we would_ _visit her and bring cake and jokes. As you started to go to school you would talk about how school was. What you did, how were your grades, why was mommy in a bed with needles inside of her (ignorance, sweet ignorance), and were you being good in school. For some moments it felt like a normal family. Your mom, dad, and you together in one room exchanging stories and laughs, and for mom's case, gasping for air until her eyes shone with amused tears. It was nice. Sometimes the nurse would poke in, start saying something about closing time for visitors, see you guys and leave, pointing at her watch and mouthing_ "15 minutesuntil closing"  _until the door closed in and letting us take our sweet time._

 _The terminal disease she had gotten was lung cancer because, apparently, smoking_ one _cigarette while being young and dumb gave you a fate no one else would want or let alone need (it was ironic on the aspect you got. dave would've been bittersweet, had you told him). Her clipboard said she had 14 months but she lasted one more month than the doctor's expiration date on your mom._

_Your friends say that they either were passive aggressive to their parents or, in Jade's unfortunate situation, had their guardian shot by a rogue, paranoid bull-troll. When they asked who were your legal guardians you had said that your dad knocked up a chick and you were what came out of that one night stand. People have already spared you pity and that's not what you had wanted to have come out of this friendship. Rose took one look at you and you knew there was no fooling her violet eyes. You cried empty tears for a person who you barely knew on her lap that night, right at the time where everyone fell asleep. She was the seer of light. There was no hiding anything. You could try. Just not succeed._

_Marissa Egbert's funeral was a short one, just like she said she had wanted. Her mirth spread from harlequin decorations to bringing in a comedian, to which we stopped her by then. Her casket was open, the light framing the preservation and cleaning people did before she was put into the spotlight and the only thing genuine in her morbid beauty was the red lipstick framing that signature smile. She was relieved before she died and that was all that mattered (your dad still broke a few tears while saying his speech and it took so much willpower to not do the same). You all wore white except you and your father. She liked blue. You wore blue. Personally  you loved the color green but you didn't argue with the already lost._

_You had asked Jade if you could take green as your color because you liked it very much but you didn't complain when you got the blue hood on your godly attire._

_After that you fell into this mushy spot for 4 years. Your dad was an avid baker but he went overboard with the cakes. The neighbors would understand when they found constant baked goods on their doorstep. It was cake and it was good so they didn't fuss but they_ _understood_   _it was his way of coping (yours was in alchemizing hammers and talking to ironic boys but that was later on). For those years you did your own way of trying to distract yourself: joining the beta version of_ _Suburb and the pesterchum society of communication. Your username, or "chumhandle" as the chum terminology states, was ghostyTrickster and you quickly met three other people who you could relate too. It was an unusual bunch, one who focused on grim tentacle beasts and the other in botany with a frequent case of narcolepsy, but it worked for the time being. Worked so well that you guys stayed in touch for a good three years (does everything come in three? friends? years? consecutive coincidental birthdays?)._

_Mentioning your friends at the dinner table, your dad said he was proud of you for making friends but you both knew it was for the reason of you starting to get over it. You made light banter and left him to be with your company of friends and his of pots and pans. He was around 40 and you becoming a young man at 13 years old. Also the day you were determined to buy certain game changer (pun intended)._

_(you're wondering now that if you hadn't bought this game that you might've not met the people fighting alongside you. you shake that thought and keep going, not feeling the sting in your chest)_

_After that your life pretty much changed, kitchen strifes happened, pulled out toilets and grey "trolls" appearing on your logs so many times (one got you killed but you guys get along. you're still salty though. she might be also). You fell in love with a troll that had blue blood and a metal arm. She kind of reminds you of Liv Tyler the bunny so you guess thats one thing. Her love of Nic Cage also made her a great candidate also. You guys had a strained relationship, you guys falling in love as dead people, and looking back it might've been a good reason on why you guys didn't work out. Rose found a kicking space vampire lesbian while being drunk out of her mind, Jade was smitten with an bird version of your best friend, and Dave began dating the one who killed you. All was good.  
_

_Then you all discovered that there was a boss you had to defeat so that shattered the glass._

_To travel to the new session, it took you, Jade and Davesprite three years to travel. In your position as a helpful_ _ecto-brother and a good best bro, it was hard to deal with the eventual breakup of two of the people you loved in different ways (you hadn't known the exact way it was different but you knew somewhere it was different) but you dealt with it. May have thrown in a rant with your sprite Nanna but it was fine. Rose had turned to alcohol as a way to swallow her sorrow and you had wished on every star and galaxy frog you could show her how to cope. But you couldn't. Kanaya helped her but still. You'll always feel the unneeded guilt._

_Dave had formed a moirailagence with an angry troll, and you, reacting the way any other feelings stuck boy reacted, became jealous and went to ignoring it by going on Roxy's adventures. It helped but you couldn't shake off the feeling that something just wasn't right. Nor could you reciprocate the girl's affections for you. She figured out she didn't swing your way though and began chasing other blue beauties. The fact that your friend was in a relationship with someone else had bothered you even if it was platonic._

_You guys had caught up, made jokes, and began to start being like you used to be. Still, things felt strained, and you don't know what happened between you guys._

_(you know what happened. you stopped talking and he did too. even now he still fought with karkat)_

_They say time flies out the window when you're having fun and you guess that's why it felt like centuries up until this point._

_\--_

Your arm is starting to fall asleep and Jade can only do so much by enlarging squiddles as her minions. 

The Warhammer of Zillyhoo lies still in your hand, almost feeling like a person with the blood covering it. At this point you don't know if it's your blood or your opponents.

Rose stayed with Kanaya fight with her and Vriska while you took the dangerous route with Jade, Karkat, Dave, Terezi, and Dirk. You kind of hoped Karkat would keep up with Kanaya but that's not the matter for the moment. What matters now is the gargantuan green son of bitch standing right in front of you, his arm successfully chopped from the rest of his body and on the ground. Jade stored it as a tiny version for later to keep as a trophy. 

Dirk has several cuts on his face, Terezi looking the same way. Dave's god tier outfit is slashed at the cape as your hood lays cut off o not get in the way. Karkat still fights with his sickles with invigorating spirit but you know he's tired as well as you all are. Jade is in good shape with a couple of scratches but she's fine. Everyone seems in high hopes and the rest of the crew comes in to finish the fight. Rose with her needles, Kanaya with her chainsaw, and the Peixes dancestors with golden forks (tridents but who cares). Vriska has summoned her army and Tavros leads with a steady hand, a thing you've never witnessed before. It increases morale evidently and it has people up on there feet real quick. 

Dog Spades has long fallen and so have the Felt. Jack Noir hasn't appeared anywhere yet which concerns you but doesn't matter at the moment. A good amount of Lord English's followers have come but most lie dead on the ground or seen running. A couple can be seen fighting for our side. He seems weakened in his state and the matriorb still lies at base, hopefully safe and sound. Some ancestors are fighting with all their might and some poor souls lie at the feet of our oppressor. A pang of sorrow hits your heart as Rufioh joins the pile and Tavros still goes on. _Just keep going._

He looks almost done and someone hits the final blow, probably Vriska considering the cerulean glow coming from the weapon, and everyone goes still and quiet and they erupt into cheers. A couple of the evil comrades go still too, giving us time to kill them. Jade jumps onto you and your blue shirt stains with tears if joy.

"We did it John! We beat him once and for all!" Her hands take clumps of her hair and ball them up to fists. "And this stupid game!" She goes into whoops and screams and runs to join the others, leaving you into a still motion. 

Everyone hugs and screams and _cries_ because it's over. Lives were lost but it's over. Fallen friends and relatives are of concern, sure but that'll be for tomorrow. Reactions such as Jade's come alive and it is total insanity. But it's the best feeling you've felt in a long time so you'll take it, fuck the crazyness. You smile in what feels like a long time and your mouth has to catch up.

It's all over.

Shock starts to wear off as you feel something sharp at the back of your chest and fall to your knees.

Dave was running to you and clocked (pun inappropriately intended) the person who stabbed you, and fell to your side. He cradled you as if you were porcelain and the rest start to catch on. Sollux and Karkat are the next to notice. The enamoring loudness that took you in is gone, and all that's left is curious stares.

You cough onto the side and blood starts to spill out. Your blue stains red and you remember.

"Time flies out the window when you're having fun."

Dave looks at you, panicked, and water comes out behind his shades. Shaky fingers come up, and you realize those are yours, to wipe his tears. "What the hell are you talking about?"

 "I want to say I had fun with you. And..." Everyone has come with worried glances, tears in their eyes, and you know what they're thinking.  _I thought Lord English was the last painful death I saw._  "Take off your shades."

He looks like he's about to protest, like it's not the most important thing he has to fulfill at the moment, but he complies and takes them off with a huff. "Ok what are you about to say John. Don't you dare say your last words."

You say them anyway. You pretend it doesn't hurt to see him cry. Those red eyes you love so much now filled with worry and anger, not at you. At the person who did this. The feeling is mutual. 

"I love you." His eyes widen and you put a finger up, taking a couple strained breaths just to indicate you want to get the point across while you still have time. You still don't remember the name. Your mom is waiting but you don't remember the name. "And I've been wanting to say that ever since I've arrived with Roxy. I never knew how I felt until I had you taken away from me with Karkat. You may not feel the same but that doesn't matter right now. What I want to say is-" 

He cuts you off by kissing you and you feel his hot tears spill onto you. It's desperate, sad and heartbreaking but you both know that it'll be your only kiss before you get sucked into the darkness. So that makes it the best.

"I love you too. And I get it. I was jealous of you spending time with Roxy on the trips you took and went to Karkat for advice." Jade stands next to Karkat, her head buried into his shoulder. "I just wish-wish that this wasn't our last time together you know?" He doesn't hide anything and you don't want him too. Your cold hands wrap around his face and bop your heads together. 

"I love you."

And at that exact moment you remember.

You left the world and the one you loved but you still have names.

Marissa Egbert.

Dave Strider.

He was the watch and you were the wind, passing by ad admiring from afar but you both wanted each other in a way. Time and breath.

Hate and love.

Life and death. 

And as the wind dies down, the watch sits there, doing nothing but watching as centuries pass.

Because time only flies when you're having fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired by the song "Colors" by day6 and also (this sounds really dramatic excuse moi) and I saw my mom's watch on the windowsill (and no she didn't die just incase i see any sad comments) so I though of this. Sorry this is so short!


End file.
